Makin' Some Chocolate (Mix it Up)
'Makin' Some Chocolate (Mix it Up) '''is a song from the Fox Kids English dub of the anime series ''Ninja Hattori. This song is performed by Scottish actor and voice actor Michael E. Rodgers and it features backing vocals from the dub's voice actors Tabatha St. Germain (Ninja Hattori), Gideon Emery (Kenichi/Kenny), Matt Winkinston (Kemuzo Kekumaki/Kemuzo Ketoto), and Jillian Michaels (Kagechiyo/Sneek) Background Ninja Hattori, Kenny, Kemuzo, and Sneek wanted to make Sniffles (Shishimaru) very happy by making him some chocolate, but they didn't know how to make it. So, Kenny called Michael to show them how to make chocolate. Soon, he arrives with some ingredients and shows the four characters how to make some chocolate, by breaking into song. Music Video A music video that follows the plot of the song is included as an extra on the Ninja Hattori first series boxset from the UK. The video includes Michael E. Rodgers and the animated four characters (Ninja Hattori, Kenny, Kemuzo, and Sneek). Michael shows the animated characters how to make some chocolate in an easy and fun way. After the chocolate was made, Michael gives the chocolate he made for them to the four characters to give it to Sniffles to make him feel happy. Unfortunately, Kenny trips on a wire and accidentally made the bowl of chocolate fall on Sniffles. Sniffles eats the chocolate on him and likes it. International Airings Trivia/Controversies The music video was released on television around the world. Unfortunately, the song was temporarly banned in the Middle East, Africa, and Central America after the video's first airing due to the song "making fun of black people" by "having a song about chocolate". The song was also temporarly banned in India and Pakistan after the video's airings due to millions of children getting obsessed with the video when it aired on TV. due to thier obsession with the music video, millions of children and/or their parents/guardians record this video from the TV airings on a VHS tape and sends it to video sharing sites on the internet. Also, children are seen rewinding/replaying their recorded VHS tape of the video to watch it all over again, annoying some older viewers who have children. When the ban was lifted, many parents and guardians took away the recorded VHS tapes of the first airing of the music video and hid it somewhere where their child sibilings can't find it. They also used a "parental lock" to the channel that aired the music video to prevent children from watching it. The music video of the song was parodied/referenced in many cartoons, including the US English dub of the 2012 revival of Ninja Hattori, the Fox Kids English dub of Hamtaro, The Adventures of the Cheerful Four, the 1997-2005 English dub of Doraemon, etc. There is a similar controversy when the music video was aired in Latin America on Fox Kids and Disney Channel. When the video first aired on the Disney Channel Latin American music show ''Doraemon's Music Shack'', many children and teenagers were easily attracted. When it aired on Fox Kids Latin America, the same viewers recorded the airing on a VHS tape and uploaded it (with a copyright disclamer) on video sharing sites on the internet. After the video got 1000 likes and only 10 dislikes, the video was taken down due to "copyright from Disney Channel Latin America". This music video obsession controversy was reported on lots of news broadcasts in Latin America. Luckily, the video was not banned, but many parents put on a "parental lock" to the Disney Channel and Fox Kids channels to prevent their children from watching it. A prototype demo version, titled "Pink Chocolate", sounded a lot different, but sounded similar to the final version. It was going to be used for an OVA of a prototype Pokemon ''spin-off JRPG (which would later become ''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon). It was sung by the Japanese voice actor of Junior (a male Skitty), and was to be sung entirely in Japanese. The song was scrapped in early 1999 and was turned into the final version we know today. See Also Makin' Some Chocolate (Mix it Up)/ Lyrics, the lyrics of this song Makin' Some Chocolate (Mix it Up)/ Reviews, opinions on this song. Makin' Some Chocolate (Mix it Up)/ References in Popular Culture, references/parodies of the song in other media. Makin' Some Chocolate (Mix it Up)/ News Transcripts, the transcripts of the news broadcasts of the obsession controversy of this song in Latin America, India, and Pakistan. Category:Pop ballads Category:Anime songs Category:Fox Kids Category:Jetix Category:Funk songs